Lawrence
by just.keep.swimming.slowly
Summary: What if the characters of Supernatural were in high school? Meg meets Cas over summer break. Megstiel.
1. Chapter 1

People will always tell you about how "high school was the best time in their life" blah blah blah. High school sucks. And as a rising junior, I know that fact all too well. My name is Meg. I go to Lawrence High, otherwise known as my personal hell. I guess you could say I don't quite fit in. All my life I've been different. At home and at school, I guess I never really found my niche. And everyone at school has one. You have your jocks and cheerleaders, your geeks, hipsters, wannabe hipsters, preps, fangirls, drama kids, art wierdos, debate team, computer geniuses, stoners, bullies, outsiders, etc, etc.

I don't really have friends. Everyone had grouped off by the time we hit the fifth grade and I was left in the dust by people who thought they were too good for me. I kindof hate everyone I go to school with. The majority of my hatred is aimed at my least favorite group of people. The God Squad. These guys are the bane of my existence and one of the main reasons I hate school. They're all brainwashed followers of the word of God. They read their bibles in between classes, and ugh, they are maybe the biggest kiss ups I have ever met. Ever.

My story starts over summer break, maybe four or five days before the start of school. I had three projects I hadn't begun (and probably never would) and I was just lounging around my house when I heard the door bell ring. "Pizza's here!" I shouted to my empty home. Azazel, I mean Dad was on a business trip. Again. I opened up the door with a few crumpled bills in my hand, expecting the cute delivery boy. Not my neighbor, the pastor's kid. I had never spoken with him, and I had only seen him around school a few times. He and pastor Chuck moved to Lawrence a few days before the start of sophomore year. I saw him around enough to know he was in my grade, but I didn't even know his name.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I didn't feel like making introductions, I wanted pizza and was anxious for him to leave.

"My name is Castiel." He said, staring at me. It was unnerving; the way he was looking at me made me feel like he could see straight through me.

"And?" I replied.

_Castiel? What the hell kind of a name is that? _I wondered

"I wanted to know if you had any sugar. My sister is baking cookies for the church's bake sale, and It appears as though we don't have enough." I looked him up and down. He was wearing a beige trench coat for some odd reason, and his eyes… he was cute. Really cute. Might as well have fun until the pizza gets here.

"Are you a serial killer that'll make a skin suit out of me?" I teased

"No" he sounded confused.

"Well then come in; let's see if we can dig up some sugar, sugar." I held the door open for him and winked, and he stepped warily inside. "I don't bite" I said with a grin. "What's your sister's name?" I asked him.

"Anna" he replied.

I stopped in my tracks. Anna, as in the new leader of the God Squad.

Castiel noticed I had stopped. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said. I was sure he could tell I was uneasy by the way his eyes kept assessing my face, but he just turned around.

"What's your name anyways?" he asked as I brushed past him on my way to the kitchen.

"Meg" I replied. "Here's some sugar. Is that enough?"

"Yes." he almost looked a little bit reluctant to leave, so I continued conversation.

"I've seen you around school, who do you hangout with?" I asked.

"No one" he replied and my heart fluttered a bit. He was a loner, like me. Wait Meg, get a grip. His sister is the head honcho of the god squad, remember?

"Oh" I replied as nonchalantly as possible.

There was a silence, when he noticed the salt and pepper shakers on the table. They were a little devil and an angel. He picked up the angel and just looked at it.

"You like angels?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as he sat the salt shaker down. "Don't you?"

"Nah, I think I'm too bad to like angels." I trailed off and stared at him as he stared at me. His deep blue eyes and dark hair and lips, oh man. I took a step toward him, and he broke his gaze to look at the clock.

"I have to go. Until next time, Meg." He said.

"Catch you later, Clarence" I smirked.

"It's Castiel." He said, confused.

"I know" I stated, when the door rang. "That would be the pizza."

I opened the door to greet Adam Milligan, the pizza boy, and Castiel slipped out. I paid for my pizza, and shut the door, contemplating the coming school year, and I just knew it would be full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP." The alarm clock next to me wailed like a siren. I slammed my hand on the power button and lay there, staring at the ceiling. "Ugh" I groaned, and rolled over. It's summer break! Why did I set that alar- Oh shit. It's the first day of school, and the first day of endless torture. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where I took care of my needs, and then stood in my closet staring at the large heap of clothes on the floor that should have been on hangers. I picked a T-shirt for a band that I hated, and a pair of dark jeans, made my way downstairs, grabbed my empty backpack and a granola bar, and walked out the door. At the same time, a large group of kids my age walked out of the house next door. I didn't know all of their names, nor did I care, but I saw Castiel. He was walking alone behind the large group so I strolled over beside him.

"What's cookin' Clarence?" I asked.

"We are outside, how are we cooking anything?" he asked innocently. "and who is Clarence?"

"It's an expression." I told him with a smirk. "and haven't you seen It's a Wonderful Life?" he shook his head and we walked for a couple more seconds when I heard a voice behind me calling.

"Castiel!" I turned around, and laid my eyes on the last person I wanted to see.

"Castiel! You almost forget to get the box! I can't carry it." said Anna.

"Oh, I apologize Anna. Let me go and get it. Nice seeing you Meg." He headed for his house and left me there with her.

"Hello, my name is Anna" she said with a sickly sweet smile.

"I know." I said sarcastically. "I have to get going. Bye" and I turned and headed straight for school.

Once I got to school, we were registered and given our schedules. _Oh, great! I have math first period, my favorite_. I thought to myself. As I approached my class, I was stopped in the hall by the king of Hell himself. Could this day get any worse?

"Hello Principal Crowley," I said with a roll to my eyes.

"No need to get snarky with me, Miss. Masters. I'm just making sure you're on your way to first period." He said slyly. "We don't want a repeat of last year, do we?"

"If you're referring to my blatant disregard for your rules, then don't worry about anything" I said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna to be late for first period."

"By all means," he said and he gestured towards the door. I walked into my Pre-Calculus class and assessed the population of the room. The first person I saw was Dean Winchester. Great. He's the captain of the basketball and swimming teams, not to mention the star quarterback. I hate him.

"Hey, Masters!" He called out when he saw me.

"What do you want Winchester?" I said impatiently.

"Nice shirt." He said.

"You like Asia?" I said not hiding the disbelief in my voice. "Really?"

He glared at me. Obviously he did. I chuckled and looked for an empty seat. Preferably in the back of the room, but sadly, my little exchange with Crowley outside took a little too long and only one seat was left. In the front, next to Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short, and it's been a while since an update…**

**Tell me what you think! This is my first fic, so sorry about all of it.**

**I may add Castiel's POV later on**

**_I do not own any of the characters in supernatural _**

**Lawrence chapter 3**

"All right students settle down. My name is Zachariah. I'm your PreCal teacher." Said a round and bald man. It was hard to tell if I was going to hate him or love him.

"You're probably wondering the easiest way to pass the class right? Well, all you have to do is follow my rules and obey me."

I'm going to run out of this room screaming someday.

I turned to Castiel and grinned. "I don't think I'm going to enjoy this year." I whispered.

Suddenly I noticed the room was silent, and staring at me. "What's your name?" Asked Zachariah.

"I'm Meg Masters." I said

"Miss Masters, do you have a teaching degree?" He asked me.

"Umm, I don't think so." I said.

"Then why are you talking during my class?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, when he held up his hand. "That was a rhetorical question. And or the record, I don't like smart asses and I don't like sarcasm in my classroom." He narrowed his eyes at me for a few moments, then said, "you're lucky it's a half day today. Class dismissed." I breathed a sigh of relief then turned to Castiel.

"What other classes do you have?" I asked him.

"I have English, then history, Latin, gym, study hall, and I have science last." He responded while looking at his schedule.

"I'll see you last period, then" I said with a wave, and I made my way to my next class with a stupid grin on my face.

The rest of the half day dragged on with teachers droning about rules and expectations and policies. God just kill me now. We even got assigned us seats on the first day. Finally, last period came and I almost skipped to my class. _What's with me today?_ I wondered.

"Everyone find a seat, but don't get too comfortable." said a gruff looking man with a beard. "My name is Mr. Singer, and I'm the foreign language and science teacher at his tiny ass school." He said. "Listen up, I'm going to call first names only, so pay attention." He began to take roll and we all got quiet.

"Anna,"

"Here!" piped up a voice from the front. Ugh.

"Ash,"

"Here."

"Balthazar"

"Here" It continued like this for a few more names, including Castiel, and Dean, until he reached my name.

"Meg"

"Present" I replied. He called out the rest of the names uneventfully as I doodled eyes on the desk when I felt a pair of them watching me. I glanced around only to catch the bright blue gaze of Castiel. I quickly averted my eyes and tried to hide my smile. What was this boy doing to me? I never feel this way about people. Never. Shit.

"All right idjits, you don't need a lot of brain power for these next instructions. I'm going to assign you a lab table with four people. The person next to you will be your lab partner for the rest of the year." This was met with some groans. "Suck it up you babies. This person will also be your annual science project partner." He turned around and lifted a notebook off of his visibly second hand desk that was covered in nicks and scratches.

"All right, table one. Eve, Sam. Also Ruby and Ash" a small girl and the tall Sam Winchester sat beside each other, closely followed by Ruby and her partner. Ruby wore a blue and yellow cheer uniform and sat across from Sam looking him up and down. She had a strange look on her face. She looked angry that she wasn't with her other cheerleader friends, yet glad to be sitting at a table with Sam, and a little disgusted that she found him attractive. He was a bookish nerd after all, and his best friend was Kevin Tran.

"Table two, Castiel and…" as Mr. Singer scanned his list looking for the next name, my heart began racing. What if it was me? "Bela."

My heart sank. Pretty and popular cheerleader Bela. "Also at table two are Meg and Becky." At least I was at the same table as him. But I was with Becky. The most annoying girl I have ever met in my life, my god. I gathered my things and sat down across from Castiel and winked at him.

"table three, Charlie and Anna, also Jo and Gwen." The two red heads sat down beside each other, and Mr. Singer continued to rattle off names.

"Table four, Balthazar and Gabriel. Tessa and Garth." Wow, he put Balthazar and Gabriel with each other. He was in for quite a year with them.

"Table five, Ed and Harry. Kevin and Dean." Ed and Harry are co-presidents of the AV club and best friends. Kevin and Dean though… I wondered how they would work together. I decided to watch this table for the year. I was curious to see if they got into any fights.

"Table six, Naomi and Lilith. Michael and Luc." I take it back; this group would be the one to watch this year.

"And last but not least, table seven, Abaddon and Raphael and Samandriel and Christian." He sat down at his desk and waited for the rest of the class to get settled in. "Now, I don't want any nonsense from anyone in this class. You're all sixteen and I ain't. I'm too old to put up with any crap and if you have a problem with that, take it up with Crowley." He muttered something under his breath after that and continued. "There's only 5 minutes left before the end of the day. You may talk only with people at your table." and with that he walked to a book case and began to pull down thick volumes and dust them off.

I turned to the others at my table and said "So I guess we're stuck with each other for the rest of the year."

"Sadly" said Bela with a fake smile. "I'm kidding." And she giggled and turned to Castiel. "I'm Bela, in case you were wondering." Her eyes raked up and down his body and she smirked; I felt like punching a wall. Becky shifted uncomfortably beside me. "I'm Becky." She piped up.

"Nice to meet you Bela and Becky. My name is Castiel." He said, and he turned to face me. "So Meg, how was your day?"

"Terrible, but what can you expect with school?" I said, and he gave me a small smile.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Bela, not wanting to be ignored.

"We're neighbors..." I said, trailing off. Those eyes were mesmerizing, and he stared back at me. I immediately snapped out of it, and noticed Becky's eyes going from me to Cas rapidly. She looked like she was almost falling out of her chair from excitement.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing!" She said in a squeak, "It's just-" the bell suddenly rang shrilly.

"I'm out, catch you asshats later." I said with a grin and left the room. I strolled through the hallway with coffee on my mind, when I heard someone calling out my name behind me. "Meg!"

I turned around and my heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was. "Hi Clarence…" I said.

"Meg, um, are you headed home?" He asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about grabbing Coffee first." I replied "Would you like to join me?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." He gave me a small smile, as a faint pink flush crept up his face. We left the building and headed towards the nearest Starbucks.


End file.
